Unfit
by hylja
Summary: "This wasn't what I thought, but I think it'll do..." Attending Cross Academy and meeting the Night Class has never been this much fun...until I found out that they're more than just attractive students. Romania one-shot.


_Okay, after a few months of being gone, I've returned from the godforsaken place called 'Writer's Block'. So this one is a crossover between Vampire Knight (which I watched both seasons) and Hetalia…yeah, another Hetalia. But this time, it's not about any of the characters introduced in the series so far. This one is a 'What if Romania attends Cross Academy?' story. Now, I'm not sure if the series introduced Romania yet because he wasn't mentioned at all in the anime (not sure about the manga). So my guess is that either he was mentioned in the series but omitted, or he's a fan-made character. I don't know._

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't what I thought, but I think it'll do…<em>

I didn't expect vampires to be around here, but they actually _exist _around here.

Or so I thought.

Now, standing here in a very luxurious dorm, I guess it'll be very hectic.

It all started when I finally set foot in a famous private school known as Cross Academy. In case you wonder why I landed there in the first place, I really had no idea. Kind of a head-scratcher, I think.

Even when I met the headmaster and the founder of the school, known as Headmaster Cross, it was really weird. For one, he was kneeling beside some homemade stove, cooking fish by heating the fire with a fan. After that, he gave me some lecture about the school while prancing around like a pony. Having never heard of the school, for some reason there were two classes held within the school: one during the day, and one during the night. Then he gave me a secret about the Night Class: they're all vampires.

They're just like me.

Well, that's what I think.

And most people believed it.

* * *

><p>So within two hours of my arrival, I was assigned to join the Night Class of the academy. And that means I get to be friendly toward my kind.<p>

It turns out that Moon Dormitory, only reserved for the Night Class, was at the western grounds of the school. While the Sun Dormitory is at a good distance away to the east.

All suited up in my white Night Class uniform, all laid out on the bed once I entered my new room, I descended downstairs and left the dormitory. Walking down the stairs, I realized that the entire dorm looked a lot like someone's mansion. Geez, the Night Class sure is fancy when it came to interior decors. Outside, I saw a small crowd of other students ready to head out into the sunset toward the main building of the school, except the gate that led outside was locked.

"Oh, hey, it's the new kid," said one of the students. He had a short, wavy blond hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Looking no older than seventeen or eighteen, he's probably around my age. "What's your name?"

That's the problem. For one thing, I have a country name…not a human name. And saying it to someone would earn me a joking reputation. So I had to make one up, for safety.

"Alexandrel Rares," I replied. _And try to hide that Romanian accent...speak fluently._

"Sounds like a nice name," said the young man. "As for me," he said, "Hanabusa Aido. Aido for short, but sometimes, and most are the Day Class girls, I'm called 'Idol'."

I tried to make a nice conversation with this Aido, so I started out nice and easy. "So you're a vampire too, huh?" I asked.

Of course, after saying something about Pureblood vampires (I tried to make sense of his explanation, but I had no idea halfway through), he introduced me to his group of friends, who obviously had known Aido as well: Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, and finally Kaname Kuran. For some reason, they look like complete aristocrats, much like a very familiar person I've known and disliked.

According to Aido, Kaname was the dorm president of the Night Class. He's in charge of keeping an eye on the Night Class students from making any interactions with the Day Class students, which were just simply humans with no otherworldly attributes (that's fine by me). Whenever someone addresses him, he'll be called as 'Lord Kaname' or 'Lord Kuran', whichever is fine for him…but _never _ever addresses him by his first name alone; otherwise, it's just disrespectful. You know, that really reminds of a certain someone.

Ichijo has the same status as Kaname's, except he was the second-in-hand to Kaname. He must be also addressed with the 'Lord' title. I guess that's all I have to know about him. Well, Aido added that Ichijo's father is in some vampire Senate and gets along with Kaname pretty well.

Aido's close friend, Akatsuki, reminds me of someone else too. Weird.

Rima and Shiki were rather quiet most of the time, but they're close friends too.

And Ruka has this sort of attraction and deep respect toward Kaname, who doesn't seem to notice. Oh well, reminds me having an attraction to Hungary sometimes, except she doesn't like me.

"You know what," said Aido, dragging him amongst the crowd, "I'll introduce you to Kaname." He turned toward a young man slightly older than him. "Lord Kaname, this is Alexandrel Rares, the new student of the Night Class."

I looked up at Kaname. For one, he gave a kind look through his reddish brown eyes. And gave me a simple handshake as a sign of formal greeting; it's not really one since I'm only being introduced. For another, his tone was rather quiet when he spoke.

"Hello," said Kaname. Then he looked down my uniform. "Your Night Class uniform suits you perfectly, is it not?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "It fits me like a glove." And for some reason, out of instinct, I bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Kaname."

"Accepted. Now we should prepare, for as soon as it's time, the doors will open."

"Open? Like, it's our turn to go to class…when the Day Class is done?"

"Precisely, Alexander."

Few seconds later, the bell rang throughout the school. Slowly the wooden gate opened, revealing a smooth cobblestone pathway.

And the first thing I heard was girls squealing at us, as if we looked dashing or something…maybe we are rather attractive.

"And it's all done in order once more," said Aido to a young woman about a year younger than me, who pushing back a crowd of girls. "All thanks to Yuki Cross."

"Just keep walking, Hanabusa," replied Akatsuki, as he walked beside Aido.

"Her last name is the same as the headmaster's," I said, turning to Aido. "She's the headmaster's daughter?"

"Yeah, and a part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Her job is to try to protect the Day Class students from the Night Class," Aido explained, while watching Kaname say hi to Yuki. "Well, along with Zero, a friend of hers and the other member of the disciplinary committee, only both of them know about out true identities. They can't let anyone know in the Day Class about us or there'll be trouble between the two classes."

"The Day Class students are just normal human beings," Akatsuki continued, walking beside me. "And usually the ones we're not allowed to do anything with them. Well, the girls don't count since they come here every afternoon at twilight."

"Twilight?" I asked.

"Just so the sun doesn't blind us," Aido replied. Then he gave an annoyed look. "Come on, Alexis, you're a vampire, too. You know that the sun is our weakness and all."

"Okay." For me, the sun is just the opposite. I like the sun _and _the moon, but the sunlight, I really hate.

As I walked along with the other Night Class students, I looked out into the sun setting behind the mountains. I guess it'll be a long semester for me since afterward I'm leaving this school

I looked up at the huge building, which was shared between the two classes…only we occupy the building during the night.

And once the sky turned dark, I felt as if I actually belonged to them.

Like them, my vision became red as my eyes turned into the same color.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I'm thinking of doing this concurrently with another Hetalia crossover. So while the original characters attend to another school, he's stuck studying at Cross Academy. Both happen at the same time; but the reason he's staying there for a semester is because he's going to attend the other school for a while (again, go into another crossover)…maybe for a couple of days and then leave.<em>

_Now because it's a one-shot story, I might/might not continue, but with a separate story under another title._

_So review or fave this story, if you like it. Don't kill me if I have to make up a human name for him. (When Kaname said 'Alexander', that's Romania. It's just an English version of it.) The same goes for inaccuracies._

_Seriously, Romania isn't really much of a vampire, but he's like Aido. Well, most of the time he is. _


End file.
